


Thank You For Being Great To Me, When I Needed You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beating, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Consensual, Cuts/Scrapes, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, Falsely Accused, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kicked/Injured, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Team, Team as Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny came back with some presents for everyone, But Steve, He has something planned for his new lover, They got together before he left for his vacation to New Jersey, What does he have planned?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Thank You For Being Great To Me, When I Needed You:

*Summary: Danny came back with some presents for everyone, But Steve, He has something planned for his new lover, They got together before he left for his vacation to New Jersey, What does he have planned?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams returned from his week away vacation, He felt a little bit better, & he was definitely better because he wanted to see his ohana, who had supported him through the toughest time of his life, He had some presents, & some things to say to them, when he comes into the palace, cause he wouldn't had gotten through anything without them, From his brother, Matt's death, to his hellish experience in Colombia, of getting beaten up, & kicked, & bruised for a crime, that he did not commit.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was hoping that Danny was feeling a little bit better, & was coming back into HQ soon, cause she misses him like crazy, & she also wanted to show him the newest place, that she found, that could satisfy their sweet tooth, & go to it, whenever they are having a bad day, or it's a tough case, & they need a place to relax, she looked over at her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & friend, & love one, Captain Lou Grover, "Do you think that Danny will come back today, Guys ?", The Former Surfing Pro asked, as she was busy with half of the reports on the break table.

 

"I don't know, Cuz, I mean I think maybe, But Danny still have some recovery to do, I don't mean just physically, but mentally, & emotionally as well", The Handsome Native said, as he was giving his response to her. "Yeah, Danny wants to make sure that he is 100 %, Before he returns to work, the field, & to us", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he signed off on a report. Kono added softly, "Also to Steve", & they went back to their work, Before Steve catches them, & will get angry, that they aren't doing it.

 

 **"Good to be back"** , The Loudmouth Detective said, thinking to himself, as he entered the palace, & went through the checkpoint, & made his way upstairs. "Hey, Guys", he said to his love ones & friends, as he leaned against the doorjamb of the **_Break Room_** , The Three Members smiled, & went over to him & hugged him gently, mindful of his injuries. "It's so good to see you, Danny", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek, "Brah, Things haven't been the same, since you left for a week", Chin supplied, "We all missed you, Brother, But a certain someone missed you more", Lou said, as the big man pointed to Steve's Office, & they saw him working away on his paperwork, trying not to get frustrated at the same time. They left him, & went back to their work, so the two men could have some privacy. "Thank you, Guys, For being great to me, When I needed you", They looked back at him, & nodded with smiles on their faces, & they went back into the **_Break Room_**.

 

The Blond composed himself, as he made his way to his lover's office, He knocked on the open door, & said with a smile, "Hey, Did you miss me ?", Steve shot his head up, & was shocked to Danny there, "Danno !", he cried out with excitement, & led him in, & helped him gently into a chair, "How was your vacation ?, Boy, I did miss you !", he said, after taking a breath. "I missed you too, Everyone says, "Hi", I brought back presents for everyone, but for you, I arranged for us to be wined & dined at the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , & we are gonna fuck our brains out, I am never leaving you, & you are not leaving me either, We are not gonna leave the bed either", "Sounds perfect to me, Danno", & they shared a passionate kiss.

 

The End.


End file.
